Rotten Apples
by Vioxxin
Summary: Love has no value in a world where it holds no benefits. It serves only as a poison, an inner enemy designed to fool the weak into trusting the wicked. And when used wisely, it becomes the perfect murder weapon. *All Pairings*


**PLEASE READ THESE BEFORE YOU PROCEED.**

_Each chapter contains a different rating, pairing and warnings. Make sure to check them out before reading._

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **MildViolence, Allusions to Torture, Sexual Themes, Swearing, Character Death

**Notes: **This is part of a drabble series. I'm going to write about every single pairing I have ever seen. Starting from the _most popular to the crackiest_. I currently have 45 lined up so if I pass the mark, feel free to add in your two cents, along with a theme if you so wish. Also, please don't start a fan war. I'm trying to be respectful to all of the pairings by writing this story so I hope you try to be understanding as well. I'm not asking you to like a pairing but if you're going to critic me, at least focus on my writing instead of the pairing I chose.

I actually have a multi-chapter story in mind that isn't centered on romance. It's designed to show the hypocritical side of IZ and focused on how alike Irken and human cultures really are. But since I'm starting school, I'm going to be _extremely _busy this year. So instead, I decided to put up the drabble collection. With this, I don't have a time limit for writing and posting up drabbles. I just do it when I have the time or if I get a burst of inspiration. The multi-chapter will probably be posted next summer or somethin'.

The only reason I was able to write this is because it's currently 4:00 in the friggin mornin', that magical time of day when I can actually write stuff. And I'm listening to Mr. Saxobeat on loop. Unfortunately, this is also the first time I've written such anything this close to sexually explicit so…don't get your hopes up. 'Sides, this is apparently just foreplay. Also, it's really **cliché**.

**Pairing: **ZaDR _(I'd like to hear someone deny the fact that this isn't the most popular fandom pairing.)_

**Disclaimer: **_Invader Zim _is the property of Jhonen Vasquez and Viacom/Nickelodeon. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Rotten Apples**

**ZaDR**

'_**They set themselves on fire and fed on each other's blood. Where love failed to heal, lust proved an excellent substitute.'**_

* * *

Zim sat on the grass in the skool courtyard, hidden behind a few bushes that obscured him and his enemy from plain view. Said enemy was lying out cold in front of him; a vicious blow to the head had rendered him unconscious. It was a mistake really. Dib was so caught up in the fight that he failed to notice how close they were to the walls. While he had been distracted, Zim had taken the opportunity to ram Dib into the wall and smash his head against it, watching in satisfaction while Dib had crumpled to the floor in a broken heap.

It would have been so easy to just kill the boy while he was still knocked out. One slit to the throat and he was good as dead. The fact that human bodies were that fragile amused Zim to no end.

However, Zim found his interest straying away from the promise of Dib's demise and onto his face. Or rather, what was now dripping from his cheek.

He crept forward warily; looking at Dib's eyes to make sure the boy was still unconscious as he stared at the dark line of blood that trailed down Dib's face. He sniffed it, noting the faintest smell of spice and other scents that he couldn't identify but still proved alluring. He wondered in the back of his mind if it tasted just as good.

Before he could stop or reprimand himself for the un-Irkenish path of thinking he'd taken, Zim found himself dragging his serpentine tongue up Dib's cheek, lapping up the trail of dark red blood that spawned from the unconscious boy's head wound. He hummed at the metallic taste, a burning desire for more suddenly igniting in his insides. He barely stopped himself from piercing Dib's neck with his teeth and sucking him dry.

He didn't know what went over him. It wasn't just the blood. The taste, the scent of this human aphrodisiac was undeniable but he couldn't help but notice the rush of pleasure he felt while straddling Dib's vulnerable body. The boy was lying prone and his head was tilted to the side, enough to expose the pale white skin of his collarbone. It was a submissive position and Zim was sure that if Dib had been awake, there would have been hell to pay before he even allowed himself to be seen in such a position.

Zim's eyelids felt heavy as he leant down, his breath ghosting over Dib's neck as he entertained thoughts of biting the pulsing vein beneath the skin of Dib's neck. He licked his lips at the thought, his small body shuddering in nervous excitement.

A startled shriek brought him out of his reverie.

Zim quickly looked up, his eyes settling on one of his skoolmate's pallid face. The girl, _Sara_, if his memory served him correctly, was pointing at them in what he identified as terror, shock and disgust. He narrowed his eyes as she started to back away slowly, obviously intending to report them to the nearest person of authority. He couldn't have that now could he?

* * *

Sara bustled down the crowded halls of the Hi Skool, a frown marring her pretty face as she ignored her skool mates' attempts to wish her a 'good morning'. She snorted. What was so good about it?

The day had started off badly. It seemed staying up all night talking to her friends wasn't such a good idea after all since not only was she sporting a pair of unsightly eye bags but she had also forgotten to do her homework. Then she had missed her bus and her parents' car had broken down so she had to walk to school. Worse, her local nerd seemed to have disappeared right when she needed him the most.

"Damn it Membrane. Where the fuck are you hiding?" she muttered angrily. She was now in the skool courtyard, having been informed by a skoolmate that he had seen both Dib and Zim go here. It wasn't anything unusual; they were probably just going to start their morning fights. But during the span of time she'd been searching, she was no closer to finding the two losers.

Sara hissed at no one in particular as she stomped down the skoolyard, "FUCK!"

Just as she was about to give up and bully another nerd in doing her homework, she heard a rustle in the bushes.

Sara gritted her teeth, marching up to the bushes and fully intending to give Dib an earful when she caught sight of the two enemies tangled in the bushes.

Zim was straddling Dib, who seemed to have fallen unconscious, and looked halfway to biting his neck. The foreign freak stopped when he heard her gasp and she recoiled at the look of pure bloodlust in his eyes.

She backed away, _'S-someone's gotta know about this!'_

Sara turned her back and started to sprint for the skool entrance when something pulled her back. She shrieked as she was thrown harshly against the wall and she stared up in fear at Zim. Her eyes widened when she saw the long, metallic appendages that sprouted from his back, their sharp tips pointed at her. She gulped.

"You know, it's not nice to spy on someone." Zim said, "And it's even ruder to tell on them." He sneered down at her, the metallic appendages on his back glinting threateningly against the light.

"I won't tell anyone! I swear!" she said frantically. Truthfully, she'd tell someone as soon as he let her go but she was not suicidal.

Zim seemed to sense this as two of the metal legs shot towards her, pinning her to the wall by her shirt. She screamed.

"If you hadn't lied, I might've gone easier on you." said Zim. Then he smirked, "_Might_, that is."

Sara caught a flash of silver rushing to her chest before everything went black.

* * *

Zim clicked his tongue as he admired his work, letting his hungry eyes savor the horrific scene before him. Blood covered the walls and trickled down to the grass, staining it red and forming a pool of red liquid. A massacred corpse sat in the middle of it all, its stomach torn open and organs all pulled out on display. The corpse's head was barely attached to the torso through its visible spinal cord. All those nights spent watching horror movies with GIR had proved useful after all.

He hauled up Dib's unconscious form on his shoulders and scurried away, Skool officially forgotten.

* * *

The first thing that Dib noticed when he awoke was the searing pain in his body that seemed to come from everywhere. He stifled a groan as he tried to hold his stomach, only to find both of his hands cuffed above his head. He pulled at the chains in an effort to break free only to screech when a strong electric current ran through his body. He screamed.

Dark laughter echoed throughout the small room he resided in. He looked for the source and found Zim emerging from a pair of metal doors. He scowled.

"_Zim_. I should've known."

Zim sneered, "Who else did you expect stinkbeast?"

Dib snarled, "Where are we?"

"Why, and here Zim thought you were a lot more observant than that. You know _Dib_, I thought you'd have a brain in that large head of yours. I guess I was wrong."

Ignoring the slight on his perfectly normal head size, Dib's eyes wandered throughout the room, finally taking notice of the flawless metal that made up his cramped cell, emblazoned with tiny triangular insignias that he recognized as the Irken symbol.

So…Zim had captured him and locked him up underneath his base.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

Dib was surprised at himself when he detected no fear in his voice. He was further surprised at Zim's response.

"As much as I want to do that, no. Not yet at least. Zim has _other_ plans for you."

A brief flash of lust streaked through Zim's eyes during his last sentence. Dib chalked it up to his imagination.

"You're never going to get away with this Zim. They'll notice I'm gone and when they start looking, you'll be the first suspect. I can be sure of that."

"And what, pray tell, makes you think they'd even _look_ Dib-beast?"

Zim smiled victoriously as Dib suddenly stilled.

"Dibethon Membrane, clone of the famous scientist Professor Isaac Membrane. Failed experiment. Crazy boy who believes in the paranormal. Nerd. Geek. Loser. Constantly tormented by his peers. Yes Dib, they _care_. They would certainly care if they found you missing. In fact, they might even throw a celebration!" Zim chuckled, turning his back against Dib, "And what a happy day it would be for Earth. Your parental unit would finally be rid of the disgrace to his name; your sister would finally be rid of the house pest; and this filthy planet would finally be rid of a _waste of space_ like you."

"Kind of like you, right space-monster?" Dib's voice startled Zim. Zim turned his head to see Dib looking back at him with the same mocking expression on his face. He growled.

"What did you just say?"

"Truth hurts doesn't it? Don't think I didn't see that transmission your precious leaders sent you two weeks ago. What did they call you again? If I recall correctly, I believe they called you a _defect_." Dib let the last word roll off his tongue, amusement swimming in his eyes as he watched Zim's scowl morph into a murderous glare.

"If you don't shut your incessant noise tube right now, I'm going to have to be forced to take desperate measures to shut it for you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me Dib-thing. You don't know how much I want to cut off that disgusting wormlike appendage from your mouth." said Zim.

"So why don't you?" challenged Dib.

Zim didn't answer him. Instead he stared down at Dib with cruel red eyes that seemed to laugh at him. He loomed over Dib like a shadow, a predator waiting to pounce.

There was something different about Zim than other short Irkens, aside from his destructive tendencies. It was in the way he held himself…with his back straight and his shoulders set that he looked taller than he really was. More imposing. It was a tactic he often used against other Irkens that crossed him and more often than not, it actually worked. But Dib was unaffected by the threatening gesture, his chin tilting up in defiance.

He wasn't someone who could be broken so easily.

It was the reason why Zim valued his enemy so much. After all, to be considered an enemy worthy of someone like Zim, one needed more than just quick wits and reflexes. They needed determination and Dib was gifted with heaps of it. He'd put up with Zim for more than five years; something like this wasn't enough to break him.

And oh, did Zim love the thought of breaking him in.

"It wouldn't be as fun, fighting with a corpse." Zim explained calmly, "There's no pleasure in arguing with someone who couldn't answer back."

Zim knelt down to Dib's level before grabbing his chin, forcing Dib to open his mouth. He reached in and plucked out Dib's tongue, inspecting it with a small smirk on his face, "Of course Dib-stink, just because I can't cut your tongue doesn't mean I don't have other uses for it."

Zim released Dib's tongue, his smirk growing larger as he saw a look of understanding and horror filled Dib's eyes.

"Y-you're sick, Space-boy…!" Dib growled, unable to repress a shudder as the implications of Zim's words sunk into his mind. He reeled back against the wall as Zim started to lean his head closer then choked as Zim forcibly pulled him back. Zim smiled.

Dib felt disgusted with himself when he felt no disgust at the feeling of Zim's lips claiming his.

True to his nature, Zim invaded Dib's mouth without permission, his serpentine tongue exploring the insides of Dib's mouth and committing it to memory as he slammed Dib back on the wall. He nibbled on Dib's lower lip and bit it until it bled. Dib thrashed and kicked in an effort to throw Zim off, to no avail. Zim only chuckled teasingly as he finally let go, licking his lips free of Dib's blood and humming appreciatively at the taste. The liquid burned his mouth and he found himself wanting more of it.

Dib spat out blood and glared at Zim, his fingers clenching in barely suppressed anger as he tried to find a way to escape his bonds and inflict serious pain on his alien nemesis.

Zim unbuttoned Dib's shirt and trailed a claw down his naked chest, his eyes following the thin red line that stretched across Dib's chest. He came to a stop above his pants and leaned his head down, his tongue tracing the cut on Dib's chest until he came to his neck.

Zim smirked against Dib's skin. Finally, he could finally do what he'd been aching to do ever since this morning.

He bit down on the junction that met neck and collarbone and nibbled at it lightly, his hands stroking Dib's sides as he ran his claws all over his skin. Suddenly, he dug his teeth in Dib's neck, his right hand coming up to muffle Dib's scream as he suckled at the wound like a contented kitten, finding pleasure in the way his mouth burned from the liquid. He continued to suck until he felt Dib growing limp in his arms. It took a certain amount of willpower to pull away but Zim managed to do it, his tongue lapping up the excess blood before he returned to claim Dib's mouth, forcing Dib to taste his own blood.

Dib cringed at the taste but he wasn't deterred. Unwilling to let Zim take complete control, he tried to bite Zim's tongue, only to have Zim swallow his screams as he felt Zim's claws dig deeply into his sides before pulling down, tearing his skin and causing more of his blood to pool at the floor. Even then, he suppressed his tears. He wouldn't give Zim the satisfaction.

Zim pulled away from him again before he continued his vicious onslaught, his teeth biting, nipping and licking any expanse of skin it reached as he tried to get more of the searing, dark red liquid in Dib's veins. It was the promise of this aphrodisiac that egged on his teasing lips and hands as they played across the boy's body.

In the midst of the heated haze they fell into, Zim failed to notice the small, metal wire that Dib held in his hands.

What he did notice was the sound of chains clattering to the floor and the feeling of strong fingers curling tightly around his throat. He gasped.

"H-how did you-?"

Dib only smirked, "You really should know better than leaving your prisoners armed Zim." He looked pointedly at his cufflinks as Zim followed his gaze and scowled.

Zim brought his hands up to his neck and pried off Dib's grip, kicking his feet as he scooted away from him. Dib fell back against the wall as Zim quickly stood up and pounced on him, teeth bared.

They rolled across the ground, mimicking the countless brawls they had before. Only now there was a layer of desperation added in the mix. The heat of their earlier encounter fueled their actions and made their blood sing as they struggled and fought, caught in a haze of feverish hate and lust. Dib growled as he pinned down Zim on the floor and crashed their lips together, imitating the brutal way Zim had conquered his mouth. He groaned at the surprisingly sweet taste of his blood, the same bloodlust that empowered Zim's earlier actions taking control of his senses. He hissed when Zim returned the favor and bit down sharply on his lips again.

Zim clawed at his back and kneed Dib between his legs as he dislodged him. He chuckled darkly at the look of irritation in Dib's face before promptly pouncing on him again.

He rolled over and forced Dib to the ground, growling as he pressed his lips down on Dib's bloody ones. Again and again and again. They ignored the burning pain in their bodies, ignored the wounds that screamed for attention. Right now, right here, the only thing that mattered was the all-consuming lust that overpowered their senses.

It was during these moments, entangled in a heap of bloody, sweaty limbs with their mouths and hands fighting a different battle, that everything made sense. All those years spent obsessing over each other led to this very moment. It was always clearer during these moments; that the wish to invade, the hope to protect a useless planet overflowing with shallow idiots was not the real reason they fought.

No. They fought for the rush of adrenaline that filled their bodies whenever they faced each other in a heated battle. They fought for the purpose of seeing the glint of unwavering determination in each other's eyes. They fought to spill more of that delicious aphrodisiac and to feel it burn on their tongues. They fought for the heat of the fire they created whenever they touched. Because in these moments, everything else didn't matter.

In these moments, Zim wasn't a defective Irken sent to be exiled on a backwards planet. In these moments, Dib wasn't a failed experiment continuously tortured by his family and peers. In these moments, Zim was the only thing that mattered to Dib, in the same way that Dib was the only thing that mattered to Zim. In these moments, nothing mattered other than the desire to win, to kill, to _dominate_.

Because during these moments, they were the most important people to each other. Zim needed Dib to show him that someone cared, that someone saw him not as a defective Irken, but as a challenge. An intelligent rival that needed to be beaten. And Dib needed Zim to justify his beliefs in the paranormal and to show him that he wasn't just a waste of space but a hero. A phantom savior that fought for the fates of a selfish race.

They needed each other as a reason to keep living their miserable existences.

And for now…that was more than enough.

_Fin._

_Next: Zim and Gaz_

_**I actually wrote this starting from bottom up, so tell me your thoughts. I'm still in a state of disbelief that I even managed to write this. Also, I enabled anonymous reviews again. Sorry for any inconvenience.**_


End file.
